


Encounters

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, first sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first encounter Ruby ever had with the only other lesbian in the school who was out of the closet was a punch to the face that left her with a broken and bloody nose. She hadn’t even said two words to her yet, and already she was on the ground and bleeding because really, who expected to get punched by someone they had never said two words to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first encounter Ruby ever had with the only other lesbian in the school who was out of the closet was a punch to the face that left her with a broken and bloody nose. She hadn’t even said two words to her yet, and already she was on the ground and bleeding because really, who expected to get punched by someone they had never said two words to?

Her second impression was, even after the other girl had knocked her ass out, she was nice enough to walk her to the nurse. Her friends had scattered like scared mice once she was down, and she could barely see. However, the other’s warm hand had dragged her up to her feet and down the hall, while being sure she wasn’t going to make any moves on her. At least, that’s what Ruby thought she was doing.

“Ow, fuck, okay. Hi. My name is Ruby, nice to meet you too,” she groaned, moving to tilt her head back. The other smacked the back of her head, making her lean forward with the force.

“Lean forward, or else it all runs down your throat and you could choke on your own blood. That would be a stupid way to die, if you ask me, and you already seem pretty stupid.” She paused, looking the other over before glancing back ahead of them. “Sapphire.”

In that moment, Ruby felt herself falling so hard for the other that it hurt, and she knew then and there that this entire thing was going to be one hell of a ride that she was buckled in and ready for.

* * *

The next time she saw her was at school the next day. Her nose had been set, and bandages draped across it, and no one was anywhere to be seen when she walked onto campus. Her parents had been worried she might have gotten a concussion, so she hadn’t been allowed to sleep and ended up leaving the house early to get away from it all before she went crazy. As it turned out, the only person at school besides the staff was Sapphire.

She was sitting beside the flagpole, a book in her lap as she read. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to join her, and Ruby made her way over before she could change her mind on the matter. For a few moments after she marched over, she simply stood before the other, her bag slung over one shoulder. She was sure that there was something she wanted to say, some witty little pick up line she wanted to utter, but was completely stumped.

“Can I help you?” Oh, shit. The other was staring at her, and she was staring at Sapphire, and there was absolutely no telling how long she’d been staring, and, fuck, what now?

“O-Oh… Uh…” Smooth, good job Ruby. Quick, back track before you mess up anymore. “Why are you here so early?” She couldn’t see the other’s eyes from under her hair, but she was sure they were boring holes into her skull at the stupid question.

“The city bus runs nearest my house either incredibly early and empty, or on time but packed. I prefer the early bus, and it gives me time to read.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“I suppose so.”

“So uh… What are you reading?”

“This lovely novel called,  _I May Be Gay But I Have Standards_.”

“Sounds pretty good.”

“Did you even hear a word I said?” Ruby paused before she responded, glancing at the book the other was reading.  _To Kill A Mockingbird_  was definitely not the title the other had said.

“Oh. Shit, fuck, dammit, I-”

“You should try not to swear so much. It lowers the IQ, and I’m not sure how much lower yours can get.”

“Whuh… Hey!”

“Hey is a common greeting that has gained popularity in our recent times, and also a grass that is mowed and used for fodder. It is commonly eaten by farm animals, mostly the mammals such as horses and cows, but also could be used for bedding and nesting.”

Frustrated with the turn the conversation had taken, Ruby snorted and stormed off. She could practically feel the other smirking as she watched her, and she readjusted the strap on her bag before throwing it on the nearest bench and falling back on it. That girl was going to be the death of her. However… It was a death she was kind of looking forward to.

* * *

Their third encounter was way better than the first two. For one thing, Ruby wasn’t the one who instituted it this time. It wasn’t Sapphire either, but instead the local giant teen. Rose had insisted sternly that she try to talk it out, even going so far as to pick up the fighter when she refused to go and carry her around like a sack of flour. The very act was demeaning enough without the entire school seeing it.

After being brought to where the loner was sitting and finally put down, Ruby took time to glare at her friend before turning her attention to Sapphire. She was trying her best not to laugh, one hand delicately held over her mouth with the other half way raised to her mouth with a fork between her fingers.

“Say something Ruby,” Rose insisted casually, and she glared up at her larger friend.

“What am I supposed to say? You literally picked me up from my seat while I was trying to eat and brought me over here against my will. I didn’t even do anything to her! I just wanted to introduce myself!” Taking in all of her rage with a calm exterior, Rose gently ruffled her hair once she was done.

“And why did you want to introduce yourself?” She found herself blinking at the question, staring at her curly headed friend before crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

“To be nice. Duh.”

“Lie some more. You and I both know why you wanted to talk to her.”

“Ugh! I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“I believe you do,” Sapphire chimed, and Ruby glanced to her then. Her fork had been gently put down, her arms folded in her lap as she watched the two argue. “You heard about me being interested in the same sex and wanted to see if you had a chance.”

“That’s not true!” she  squawked, and realised the entire cafeteria was staring at her. Rose gave her a warm and encouraging smile, and she threw her arms up. “What’s it matter if I tell the truth? None of you are going to believe me anyways!”

“I’ll believe you when you say it.”

“Ugh! Fine, maybe I did kind of think that we could be a thing. Are you happy?”

“Very,” they said in unison, and Ruby found it entirely too creepy. She groane, and stormed off while the two of them laughed at her expense. The two of them were sure to use it against her now, she could just feel it.  Until Rose got bored, the entire experience was going to be a living hell.

* * *

With the fourth encounter came the first time that Sapphire approached her. She had been sitting in the library by herself, researching a paper for English, when the other came in. She looked around for a few moments before finally finding Ruby and walking over. At first, she hadn’t noticed her, busy with her paper as she was. The other stood beside her for a few minutes before clearing her throat and causing her to look up at her.

“I guess you’re hear to break my nose again or something, right?” she grumbled, before glancing back at the computer screen. “Sorry, but I’m trying to write a paper. Thanks, but no thanks for whatever you had planned.”

“Rose told me you’d be this way.”

“Did she really?”

“Mhm. I was coming to talk to you actually, and I was trying not to be rude this time.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Hush, let me talk. Look, Rose seems to believe you’re not that bad, and I think that you can’t be that bad if you hang around with her. So, I’m willing to give this thing a chance if you are.” Her fingers hovered over the keys and she glanced up at the other before smirking slightly.

“Of course. What’s the worst that can happen?” Sapphire seemed to stare at her for a moment before sitting next to her, her hands landing in her lap delicately.

“We’ll see about that when it comes to it. Now, what are you working on?” In that moment, Ruby was certain she was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally two parts, but combined them into one.

The first time they even laughed at the same thing, Ruby fell. Now, to most that wouldn’t seem like an accomplishment, but even if she was face down on the concrete steps before school and Sapphire was trying to pull her up, she was laughing, and it was a wondrous sound. Even if she was laughing because she had tripped, it wasn’t as bad as when she had been snickering at her expense because Rose had carried her across the cafeteria.

“Ru-heheh… Ruby, oh my gosh, are- heheh- are you okay?” With little giggles slipping out, Ruby sat up and stared at the laughing woman before her. A grin quickly split her face before she broke down laughing as well, even if there was blood on her face and she wasn’t sure what was bleeding, because Sapphire was laughing, and an amazing sound was filling her ears. “Oh jeez! Maybe we should take you to the nurse.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Ahahahaha… Just, your laugh.” She snickered, wiping a bit of blood away from her eyebrows before it could drip into her eyes. When she opened her eyes, a beautiful blush was present on her kind-of-girlfriend’s cheeks, and she felt her own cheeks colouring.

“Ah, I wasn’t meaning to laugh at you… And, er, I know my laugh is bad, but-”

“It’s  _perfect_ , Sapphire.” She would have tried to say more, but the blood from her nose had ran into her mouth and she was sputtering, trying to spit it out. Sapphire was still blushing, but now she was sputtering, and damn, she was cute.

“Tha-thanks Ruby,” she finally managed, before pulling the fighter up to her feet and pulling her towards the nurse. A flashback of their first encounter ran through her head, and she blushed at the reminder. “We should really get you to the nurse now. I think your nose is broke and you busted your forehead pretty bad against the ground.”

“Yeah, okay,” she mumbled, smiling this time on the trip to the nurse. It was so much better than before.

* * *

When they laughed for the second time, it was on Spring Break. A walk in the park and a picnic, and they were watching people go by as they sat on the blanket, cups of lemonade and plates with fruit and sandwiches nearby. She couldn’t even remember what she had said seconds later, but it was apparently funny enough to have them both laughing so hard that Sapphire kicked off her cup and ruined the picnic. However, that just made them laugh  _harder_ until they were both covered in lemonade and sore from their laughing fits.

After that, the laughter came easy, and she couldn’t keep count. Their plans turned to laughing fits often, before they actually turned to dates. Serious dates, not just getting together and saying they’d been on a date. However, Ruby never tried to kiss her first. Kissing was across the line.  Sapphire didn’t try to kiss her either, so she wasn’t going to push the other’s boundaries.

* * *

The first time they hugged, Sapphire had gotten accepted into the college of her choice, and she had hugged her so tight, she felt as if she’d pop. Not that she had complained though. In fact, she had hugged her back and rejoiced with her. She had gotten the one to her own college, but hadn’t said anything. She didn’t want to steal her thunder, after all. They were miles apart, hours even, but it didn’t matter at the moment. They had a few months left together, and that was what mattered.

“Oh Ruby, I can’t believe it! I didn’t think that I’d get in, but it’s here! Oh lord!” The singer laughed, and she held her close as she was hugged, before she finally pulled away and Ruby let go.

“It’s great, I’m so happy for you.” The other wrapped her up in another hug, and she counted it as the second time, nuzzling slightly into her shoulder. Bouncing slightly in her excitement, Sapphire seemed unable to keep herself still.

“I can’t believe it! I’m so happy, I could just… Just…” A warm kiss was pressed to her lips before she really noticed the other leaning in. The kiss lasted for a few moments, almost frozen in time together, before they broke away from each other, and she found herself staring at the other woman.

Their first kiss quickly turned to their second, then third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. She was so intoxicating and elegant and perfect and wonderful and warm. Her lips were so soft, and they tasted just like blueberries. It was a beautiful taste that she wanted more of, and she loved the gentle press of the tongue that slipped in was so gentle and sweet.

Before she knew it, her tongue was twisting and curling against the other’s. It was sloppy and unpractised, but the two of them didn’t pay it any mind. They didn’t really care. Ruby was more worried about the wonderful woman with her and the amazing way her tongue was seeming to find sensitive spots she wasn’t even aware her mouth had. Eventually, they had to part, because she couldn’t stay locked like that any more. Her lungs were starting to burn.

“Ru-Ruby.” The breath whimper that slipped free made her breath hitch more than she liked to admit. She smiled softly, and Sapphire wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into another intoxicating kiss. Time seemed to melt between them in Sapphire’s kitchen, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Before she was really aware of it, her girlfriend was sitting on the counter, leaning down to kiss her. She let their tongues roll against each other, whimpering into each other’s mouths.

It took no time before she lost time again, holding Sapphire’s hips as the other held her close by her neck. She tasted so divine, and her fingers were gently tugging at the back of her head, and it was so  _perfect_ , just like the rest of her. There wasn’t a moment of it she didn’t love. The next instance she realised specifically, they pulled apart to breathe again, and Sapphire was panting. She was too, but wasn’t focused on that. Instead, she was worried about her wonderful blush, and the way her lips were parted.

“Oh, Ru-Ruby…”

“Sapph… You… I thought that you didn’t want to- I mean, I thought that you… I… I mean… I thought that maybe you didn’t like contact or something, and now I’m… I’m not so sure.”

“Ruby, no, that’s not it at all. I thought it was you who didn’t… I mean, you never kissed me first, so I was thinking that maybe you didn’t like…” When she trailed off, it was so sweet and she couldn’t help but kiss her again. The other pulled her closer, and she melted. Their first hug had turned into their first kiss and then their first make out session so far, and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Warm hands trailed from around her neck, moving to her shoulders before slowly dragging down to her chest. She felt the gentle hands squeezing there tentatively, almost scared it seemed. She pressed closer to her,  wanting to assure her that it was fine for her to go ahead and she wasn’t going to stop her. Her hands tugged gently at the shirt, pulling her closer as she did so. Her lips felt to delicious against hers, and she parted for a second to admire the sight of the other.

“Ca-can I…?” Sapphire asked after a moment, hesitant, and she swallowed, nodding at the other woman before her. The singer’s hands started sliding down, and then under her shirt and bra, moving to gently mend her chest. She could feel her nipples pressing into the other’s palms, and wanted to do so much more for the other, trying to fight the blush that dared over take her cheeks at the small bit of attention she received.  Her hands gripped her hips harder for just a moment, arching into her touch, before she pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Sa-Sapphire, can I touch you?” she asked softly, and the other hesitated for a moment, her fingers freezing in their motions around her skin, and she shuddered. “It’s okay if y-you don’t want me t-to. I underst–”

“Ruby, just shut up and kiss me. If I don’t want you to do something, I’ll tell then. Until then, I’m giving you my consent. Do I have yours?” Dryly swallowing, she nodded, before pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. Her hands moved up her hips slowly, hesitating for a moment until Sapphire’s tongue pressed against her lips, and she opened them with a soft whimper. Her hands slid under the other’s shirt, moving to cup her breasts under her bra. She gently ran her thumb over the sensitive skin before starting to knead the flesh there softly.

Could things have gotten any better at that moment? Sapphire was pressing closer to her, kissing her as if she was the very air that she desperately needed to live, and their hands were pressing against each other’s chests, exploring the areas they had yet to see. Part of her was concerned they were moving too fast now that they had finally kissed and broke the dam after the better part of two years, and decided she wouldn’t let it go any farther if Sapphire tried to, unless they at least talked about it a bit more before they went anymore.

Thankfully, her darling and adoring singer was more interested in playing with her chest for now, her fingers pinching and mending the flesh there, almost like a kitten trying to get milk from its mother. She found the analogy perfectly adorable for her amazing Sapphire, and ran her thumbs gently over both of her girlfriend’s nipples at the same time. An electric shock seemed to run through her singer before she broke the kiss, a whimper slipping free as she did so.

“God, your hands feel so good,” she whimpered, arching against Ruby’s touch, and she found herself breathless at the sight before her. Her lips were slightly swollen, plump as ever, and her cheeks a dark shade of her blush. She could feel nipples pressing against her hands and noticed a small dribble of drool on her bottom lip as she panted. Ruby was so in love with her then that it hurt.

“Sapphire,” she started, weakly and she cleared her throat to fight back the noise bubbling in the back of her throat, because she had more important things to worry about right now than her own noises wanting to bubble out. No, right now, she was more concerned with telling the other exactly how she felt, how she had felt since the very first moment the other had led her to the nurse with a bloody nose the first time, and how it had grown by the second, and now, she didn’t want her going away in a few months without knowing. “Sapphire, I love you. I’ve loved you since you were kind enough to walk me to the n-nurse after breaking my nose, and even after how rough it’s been and even knowing that we only have a few months before you’re going away, I want you to know I love you. More than the air we breathe, the stars we sit under, and the water we drink. I lov–”

A kiss shut her up, and she melted against her as the other pressed closer to her, fitting almost perfectly together. It was almost like they were made for each other, made to be like this, and she couldn’t help but let out a content sigh when the kiss broke. Sapphire was smiling at her, and she could only grin goofily back.

“Oh Ruby. I love you too,” was all she got before Sapphire was kissing her again and again, their hands exploring the canvas of each other’s skin, despite not having a single clue what it looked like, but neither seemed to care at the moment. Every little thought was dictated by the presence of the other, and nothing could have ruined the moment. Or at least, they thought so, until the screen door imploded inwards and slammed against the wall, causing both to freeze up for a second before jerking to look to the door.

“Sapphire! Holy fuck! You’re not going to be… Lieve…” Rose stood in the doorway, smidges of blue lipstick across her face. Her hair was ruffled, and she had one foot raised from where she had kicked in the door. “Am I interrupting something here?”

“ROSE!” Sapphire screeched, and Ruby was quick to pull away, covering her face with her hands as her girlfriend screamed at the neighbourhood friendly giant that had just burst into her home, screaming curses. “What did I tell you about knocking!”

“Oh, I see. You two were being nasty. I knew the two of you were great matches!”

“Rose!” Both of them shouted in unison, and snorting laughter filled the air from their mutual friend.


End file.
